Recations to the Internet
by Golfer2012
Summary: Many Pokémon anime, manga, and games characters went to the internet and accidentally click about themselves for fanarts, fan fiction, shipping etc. Some of them were happy, angry, clueless, shock, etc. So they all decide to write a letter to all fans. Going to be on hiatus.
1. Dawn (Anime)

**This story about many Pokémon anime, manga, and games characters went to the internet and accidentally click about themselves for fanarts, fan fiction, shipping etc. Some of them were happy, angry, clueless, shock, etc. So they all decide to write a letter to all fans. **

**Next is Dawn from Pokémon Anime.**

* * *

**Hometown: Twinleaf Town **

Dawn have spent a time in her room thinking about new combinations, before heading to Hoenn. Piplup was sleeping on my bed, Pachirosu and Buneary helping my mom for dinner, Quilava, and Togekiss keeping Mamoswine away from the food.

"Let see, I could use Piplup Whirlpool and Pachirisu Discharge as great combinations of Whilcharge". Sigh. I sure this will take a while. Maybe finding on computer could work. I been hearing some rumors about never type your name on every search for internet. I didn't take any advice about these rumors, unless all my friends didn't believe the rumors.

So I just type my name on google search and amaze about millions search about herself. She go through the site called DevainArt and type her name again. While loading, she giggle about cute pictures with her Pokémon and her friends. But there were pictures caught her attentions, it about killing each other, kick Ash in the face, her Pokémon beating her up. I was shocked and confusing. "I don't understand, I never do that to my friends and they never do to me either". She one picture and see all hate and nasty comments about Dawn and her Pokémon. She also horrify about the group called Anti Dawn.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG THOSE PEOPLE".

Everybody in the house was completely jump and wonder why she scream. Pachirisu and Buneary have been gone to check Dawn, to see any alright. Piplup is beginning to wake up from yelling and see what is going on. She decide to forget this and go the site called fanfiction. She began liking it expect paired up with Paul. "Why am I paired with Paul, it okay with Ash, and other guys. But for females like Zoey and May, only for friends, same for other Pokémon".

"_Is something wrong,_ Dawn", said Piplup. Dawn look over and see her Pokémon on their worry looks.

"I just fine guys, I just frustrated about those fans hate me for no reason and paired up with Paul", said Dawn.

"_Did they hate us also, and what me and Pikachu together_ ?, said Buneary. She say about in between of liking us as fans and dislike. Buneary is blushing about liking us with Pikachu and hiding from her fur. Dawn and her Pokémon both sweatdrop over Buneary reactions. Dawn got some idea for writing to the fans, get on computer and began to type.

_Dear, Fans_

_I don't know why you hate me for no reason. There is nothing wrong with my personality and doing some contest. Stop calling names before someone get hurt. Also stop saying about having a worst team members of my Pokémon. Piplup is not ugly, Pachirisu is weak (he still young, give respect), Buneary is not worst (she still make decision about evolving) and rest of my Pokémon are not dumb or stupid. Think about it, if you are ten and go out of journey, did you everything ? No. That why, I join Ash and Brock because, I want to learn everything about battles, cooking, advice, knows ever types, new friends, and everything. If you calling me dumb or other names, that means you hate Ash also or other trainers who start out as ten._

_Since I done with the bad fans, now into good fans of mine. I really love all you pictures of me, my friends and Pokémon. I have no problems with all those pictures with Ash as couples and other males, because I knew this never true. I want to say thank you for all supports for me. Only fanarts that I don't like is violate, disturbing (I though Conway is one of stalker and creeper), and gross._

_Next is about fanfiction and shipping. Okay, some stories are okay and some are not. There still some hating some fanfiction and my personality is a little off. Some stories featured me fighting with Misty, May, and Iris for Ash. It not right to do things. There was a lot fanfiction are very good and very intertering. I still don't get about Ikarishipping. Paul hates everyone, also he mistreated his Pokémon. I don't how this so popular and opposites attract make no sense. I'm okay with Pearlshipping, Lightrokshipping, Pegiunshipping, Twinleafshipping etc, because I seeing nothing wrong with these shipping. But for Appealshipping, SapphirePearlshipping, etc, only for friends, not a romance part. I really enjoy reading about yaoi with Ash, Brock, James, Barry, etc. because it so cute. Also for paired up with any Pokémon or my Pokemon are a little disturbing. We love our Pokémon, but not that. My worst mistake about cliking is shipping wars. I don't get it about bashing other shipping. No wonder Pokeshipping (I bet Misty will do a long letter), Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping so popular._

_Well, I guess that was very long. Thank you for reading my letters and my Pokémon want to say hi to all fans of mine._

_Sincery, Dawn Berlitz._

Well, glad that was done. Only need to do is sent all my fans or bad fans. Hopefully, they can understand this and learn some lesson. "_Since you done, can we type a letter to all fans ?_",said Pachirisu. "Sorry Pachirisu, I never see any Pokémon can type on computer beside Meowth. I don't any of you get on computer and search yourselves". Now let go eat and get some rest. Tommorrow is going to be great day of go to Hoenn.

* * *

**I wanted to do Dawn, because their was a lot dislike her. I not saying, I don't like her. She was my 2nd favorite female traving partners. I will do some other characters that are similar with these stories. **


	2. May (anime)

******Here the chapter 2. I don't own any Pokémon characters. It belongs to Game Freak.**

******Next is May from Pokémon Anime.**

* * *

Let see what internet say about me.

It been two months since I left the Jhoto and won the grand festival. I barely beat Drew and manage to win. I been training with my Pokémon and become a lot stronger. Right now I'm leaving tomorrow for completing in Shinnoh Contest.

I decide to look on internet to see any new. I type in my name and very amazing about million searches about me. I click on the image and see a lot cute pictures with my friends and Pokémon. Some of them are not right. "Well nothing going wrong about those photo", said May.

Then May click into the fanfiction and see a lot things about us. But only problem for out character, not a lot for contest, some stories contain shipping, high school, ignore the Pokémon instead focus on just characters. "Why they want to paired up with Drew and Harley with me, even with my brother Max and my Pokémon ?". She accidentally click on shipping wars instead shipping love. May was very amaze about wars for bashing other parings, characters, Pokémon and regions.

"This is not right, everybody do have a different opinion on the parings", replied May. She have idea for writing a letter to the fans and explain some feelings about those shipping, pictures and fanfiction.

_Dear Fans_

_I really don't know why you really need to bashing other people shipping, hating other characters, and other regions. Never heard of change. Everybody has an opinion on each ideas. If you don't like it, just ignore it or just don't say anything. For fanfiction, some of them are good and bad. Only good us picking good personally, our Pokémon, no out of character. Only for bad is way out of character, no Pokémon with us, high school fighting between Misty, Dawn, and Iris._

_Like talk about shipping that I agree and disagree. For Contestshipping and Coookieshipping, I really don't like Drew and Harley, because Drew is so arrogant and Harley is weird and gay. For Human x Pokémon, I'm okay for just love and friendship, but not for having (you know what). It very disgusting. All other shippings are prefect fine. Advanceshipping is fine because we are dating, Imageshipping and Sapphirepearlshipping are my best friend. Brock is remind me as older brother, Shoppingshipping was a lot better name than other weird names. Only, I really disagree is my little brother, Drew, and Harley. It could be brother and sister love, but nothing that kind._

_Now for all good fans. I really love all your pictures about me, friends, and my Pokémon. I don't mind about using me with someone like dating or marring. I all ready know none of them are true and still cute. Alot of them are very good site about me. Only love is Ash. I really enjoying reading about yaoi for Ash, Brock, and other guys. Keep it up good work._

_Sincery, May Maple_

* * *

**Okay, I don't think I really like this story. I might redo whole story, because it too much. Here the Poll: Should I redo and just do shipping instead of letter or just do the letter for all characters ?**

**Very sorry for being short, I think I should do Pokémon Matchmaker since it become popular.**


End file.
